


The Chaos, The Ruins

by leeknowaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki
Summary: In a world where what is beyond the perception of normal is to be feared, we co-exist.





	1. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just made for roleplaying purposes only but I'd leave it here just for safe keeping. Comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

✒

The world is a place where creatures made by the heavens reside, humans and animals alike. Where the normal is what the society believes is acceptable. Where harmony is a deception of the ignorance of chaos.

But what if they are not alone?

In a world where what is beyond the perception of normal is to be feared, we co-exist. 

Born out of genuine mischief of the wrath of gods. The untold lies of their deepest, darkest desires. They are the epitome of all the chaotic ties, between hell and mankind. 

In the rumbles, he was born. Deprived of the ever so craved truths, he was raised. On a night where the moon over-shone all the worldly creations, born a beast with sharp peircing eyes and deep growling roars.

In this world, he exists.


	2. The Beginning

✒

"You reek of humans again." Woojin growled out in between gritted teeth as he sniffs the air around Minho, his eyes a deeper shade of crimson that pierce glares through the latter. 

The pout on Minho's lips only grew; not only has he been through the scolding for a million times, but also because he's becoming hungry for all the talking.

"You know how dangerous it could be!" The sudden volume of Woojin's voice made him jolt. To be fair, Woojin's voice is scary enough even if it's just a growl. Minho purrs quietly, stubbornly mocking; and though Woojin is the leader of the pack, he could never really hold real anger against the younger. Minho is just really naive, and even though he's fond of risky, his very own distinction differs him from the rest. He's both insanely dangerous and utterly vulnerable at the same time. Maybe that's why Woojin constantly feels the need to protect him.

Minho looks up at him with his eyes wide, a display of insincere pleading. Woojin could only sigh in defeat, rubbing the back of his hand against Minho's cheek as if erasing the remaining scent on him. "What is it this time?" 

Minho pounds onto him in excitement, nuzzling him all over as they both burst out in laughter. 

"You see, there's this newly built store near the gates of the village! They opened up today and there was so, so many books. There were tens, maybe hundreds... maybe even two hundred or five- and I was there! I was there!" He spoke enthusiastically, Woojin couldn't help but just watch him fondly as he spoke. "Ah, the smell of those freshly printed books." He rolls over the floor, clenching his hands together against his chest as he shuts his eyes as if he's lost in his own imagination. 

A chuckle rumbles deep from Woojin's throat. "That's very unlikely, since when have the village people taken interest on reading." 

"The world is changing, Woojin. They even have airplanes now." Minho glared.

"You mean flying cars?" 

"Air. Planes." Minho glared harder.

"That's what you get for reading a lot. Give me a break, no one even calls them books here." Woojin's voice turned down into a whisper. "They call it tattooed tree waste."

They both had to laugh at that. Minho heaves out a happy sigh as he pulls himself off the floor. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed as if a thought speeds through his brain.

"Also, you remember that ghost town near the woods?" 

"You mean your boundaries?" Woojin gave him a meaningful look, which he disregarded quickly by rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. I was at one of the windows and the air smelt of a person. Like... a 'human' person." 

Woojin's eyes tainted worry as his gaze followed Minho across the room. "Yeah? But the ruins has been empty for decades, no one could've possibly found it through the woods." 

"I know... it's very unusual." 

"I have to let the council know."

"No! No... it seems harmless." 

"You don't know what harmless means, Minho." 

"Please, or else I'd be restricted too." 

Woojin could only sigh at that. There are quite a short list of things that upsets him, and seeing Minho in distress is one. He couldn't really argue much, and he trusts Minho enough. Though is it somewhat risky, and the pack's safety mainly lies upon his choices, he chose to trust Minho. His instinct is better than anyone else's. 

"Just don't get yourself in trouble, alright? As long as you don't get hurt." Woojin's voice was gentle and warm, somehow really comforting to hear. 

"You worry about me too much. If I spent my time training instead of reading, you wouldn't be leading this pack now, you know." Minho turns to face Woojin all the way from his bookshelf, a book in his hand as he spoke. 

"Thank the heavens then, or else this community would be burning down in flames for your decision making skills." Woojin mockingly kid, earning a book thrown right to his direction. 

"How dare you." Minho's voice was warning but at the same time concealing a smile. 

"How dare you." Woojin mocked. 

"How dare you, how dare you, how dare you!" Minho started throwing things at Woojin and their laugher filled the living room.


	3. Glimpse

✒

It was a fairly sunny day, but it was mid-noon and the shadows from the tall abandoned buildings fill the room where Minho sat comfortably just about right. He hummed softly as he flipped through another page of the book he's been reading for who knows how many hours, the sound of the paper against fingertips overwhelms his hearing just as much as the warmth from the sun overwhelms his skin. He's marked the entire ruins as his boundaries ever since a very young age. He would constantly spend his time around the abandoned grounds, he'd come to read his books, take naps—literally everything he enjoy doing—he does in the ruins. He enjoys the silence, he finds comfort with it's company. And since its a few acres of forestry from the village, Woojin decided it's safe enough to call it decently favourable. Not that they're afraid of humans at all, it's just been agreed that it's safer to keep the distance between either sides to avoid conflict. Besides, blood has flown centuries ago. Everything's practically said and done to save everyone from another hellish bloodbath. 

A faint cracking of twigs from a short distance worries Minho's senses, snapping him out of his reading almost immediately; his ear twitches. His gaze shot through a distance, listening keenly, his eyes turning a dark shade of honey, yellow almost. His nose twitches as he heard another faint sound that doesn't seem to belong. He felt a sense of invasion, something doesn't fit. He sniffs.

"A human." 

Not a second later, his book was lying on the ground. He lurked from the windows, avoiding to make a shadow, neither a silhouette. Since he familiarized the entire ruins to its every detail, it wasn't such a challenge to blend in and not be noticed. He jumped from roofs to windows, following the sounds, tracing the smell until it lead him to the abandoned playground. 

It's true, it really is a man. He figured it could also be the one that left the scent the last time he was around. He watched keenly from a few blocks. His eyebrows furrowed as he observed, fascinated almost. 'Why isn't he doing anything, how could he have found this place.'

There's something different about him, and Minho can't seem to figure out what. He watched the man from afar for hours on end. He did nothing until the sun altered the skies and soon it was dark, still, he didn't move. Minho watched until the man crawled into a ball and quite possibly fell asleep, under the cold evening breeze. He shivers but he didn't flinch. Minho's brows stayed furrowed all through out. 'What's he here for, why?'

Minho decided to leave two blankets—that he kept in a cabinet somewhere the ruins for when he decides to sleep in— behind the sleeping man before making the run home.

"He could've just stumbled upon the ruins from the forest, he could just be lost... he looks really lost." Minho spoke conversationally over dinner that night, watching Woojin's expressions alter. He couldn't blame him either, it's only his safety he's after. 

"Still, not a good news."

"I know..." Minho bit on his lip before gazing over Woojin, he can try but he can't just hide the fact that it worries him for whatever reason and Woojin can see right through him. "What should we do?" 

Woojin shook his head, weighing the information. "I can't decide on this alone."

"I don't want to move away," Minho's tone was sad utmost, it was weary, vague, and it pierced through Woojin like a spear. 

"As long as it's not war that's being waged, I guess I could still let you to the ruins. Just promise you'll be safe." He knew that the place means home to Minho and he's already been outcasted by the pack ever since being born; he could only take too much to handle and having a place he could call home means everything to him. 

Minho scoots over and flung his arms around Woojin, hugging him tightly as he sighs. "Thank you." 

"Don't ever get hurt, you hear me? I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you." His arms caged Minho in a tight embrace. 

"I promise."


	4. Bewildered

✒

The next few days looked entirely the same and Minho's fascination could only grow stronger. He's been watching over the man for the past few days and for these past few days he has done nothing, nothing at all. He sleeps and wakes up only to stare at nothing, then go back to sleep. Like he's in the verge of shattering, like he's in a void of thoughts. Minho couldn't quite figure out. He admitted he's a whole lot more fascinating that any book he has ever read, maybe because he can't really read him at all. For days he hasn't touched a single page of any book, he just watched. From dusk to dawn, he watched and studied. But for some reasons unknown he still can't seem to figure anything out. 

It's been days and the guy is wearing thin, at some point Minho thought he could've just been fasting or is a member of some religious cult. But he doesn't look like someone with some strong faith to be doing this to himself at all. 

As days go, Minho has drawn himself closer. Closer each day. Until he started bringing him food, one for the morning and one for the night. Then he watched from a safe distance, lurking in the shadows. He watched the man's puzzled look, he watched when he refused to eat anything for a while, he watched when he finally gives in. And for a moment Minho found himself smiling. The edges of his brows crumpled at the thought. 

"I can't feel the need to take care of him, I'm just another burden myself. What would Woojin have to say." Minho growls at his reflection over the lake before pawing the water in agitation. "Snap out of it!" 

Minho finally found the courage to scare the man away, it's his territory afterall. He gathered enough courage and decided he'd pounce at the man one night.

He figured he should be intimidating enough to be able to do that so he changed forms. From one that looks like an actual human, to one with huge paws and frightening fangs, thick fur and death look in his eyes. He was thrice as big as any wild beast, given he was born off the hierarchy. 

The man was right beside the fire and was probably asleep, tucked in Minho's spare blankets, he looked peaceful. And for the first time, Minho had the chance to take a closer look. He stared at the sleeping man, he sniffs as he circles around him, a low growl rumbles from his throat. He planned to scare him for so long, now only a few couple of steps away from the man, he's simply frozen. 

He looks beautiful under the moonlight; the light from the flames only made him even more stunning. Minho's heavy footsteps must have rumbled the grounds and it woke the man up, his eyes slowly fluttered open. And for a moment, Minho forgot he doesn't look human at all. The man's eyes widen at the sight of an incredibly huge beast in front of him but still, he didn't flinch. It was a moment or two that neither of them was able to move until Minho remembered why he was there in the first place. 

He stomped a foot forward and worked on a growl, showing off his large fangs, death written in his glare. He made another step towards the man but he did not make a single move. Instead he held a hand out to Minho, palms open, and touched his nose. 

Utter confusion filled Minho's mind, it made him froze. The man made a soft chuckle and it only confused Minho all the more. The beast ran off in utter embarrassment, leaving the man with another deep growl but a less intimidating one this time.


	5. Unspoken

✒

"What have you done?" Woojin spoke with real threat in his voice. His glare punches holes through Minho but he couldn't care less. He was zoned out and probably didn't even hear Woojin coming in or saying anything at all. He sighs. 

Only when Woojin sat down right beside Minho did he acknowledge his presence in the room, immediately jolting up in surprise, eyes widen in obvious shock. 

"Yeah, I thought so." Woojin muttered with a knowing smile. "Now, tell me what and why." His smile left as quickly as it came. 

"Huh? What—why, what?" Minho mumbles to himself, completely puzzled. His hair tussled and dark circles started worrying under his eyes; he's totally in distress. 

Woojin held his own hand up and tapped on his forehand with a finger. "Fur. What did you do?" 

Minho's expressions slowly melts into what looks rather apologetic. "I'm... I thought he'll be scared of me." 

"Hm, I knew that was a human scent. Tell me more." Woojin sat beside Minho, letting him rest his head on his lap, running his hand gently through the younger's hair. 

"He looked at me... like he can see through me." Minho's voice was in distress just as much, eyes fixated on his hands, eyebrows furrowed.

"That sounds dangerous." Woojin anticipated. 

"Woojin-ah, I feel this strong need to take care of him."

"That's even more dangerous." 

"But he seems harmless. Somehow it feels like we're... similar."

"Minho, you're not a stray." 

"I know, I know; but there's something about him that feels so familiar. Like he's just as different... like he's not entirely human."

Woojin doesn't trust himself enough to respond to that, and he knew better than to worsen the younger's confusion. It's already tearing his brains apart. 

"Alright, listen," Woojin started up, Minho had to turn and look up at him. "I'm gonna have to restrict you from the ruins for a while." Minho sat up and was ready to argue but Woojin had already cut him off before he can even speak. "But! Only because you need some time to think. I know you do."

Minho sighs.

"Please, and you need some rest too." Woojin rubbed his forehand against Minho's cheek like he always does. He figured it calms the younger down and he find comfort in it. "Rest, alright?" 

"But-"

"No buts. I'll check on him so you won't have to worry. But just know I'm only doing this because I don't want you to worry." 

Minho could only nod, and he finally got to breathe and let his shoulders relaxed, and some other muscles he didn't even realize were tensed up. Woojin chuckled as he ruffles the younger's hair, which Minho replied a smile to. Now that he got to let some of his worries go, he finally felt tiresome and soon ended up asleep on the couch. 

Woojin tucked Minho in before hurriedly heading out. He found this the perfect time to investigate on what's bothering Minho a whole lot lately. He found himself ripping through the ruins yet he found nothing but a pile of recently used blankets which are now stacked neatly. It reeks of human scent, making Woojin growl in slight disgust; on top of it lies a note that reads, 'Thank you for keeping me company, show yourself more often.' 

A deep threatening growl rumbles from Woojin's throat. He kicked the pile of coals from the dying flames and screamed in frustration.


	6. Bound

✒

It took him days, weeks, until it turned to months. Minho couldn't bring himself any near the ruins, the only place that once felt like home now frightens him. All the time he spent thinking about the consequences of meeting that man had sent him through an agonizingly slow dragging series of growing anxiety. The fascination soon turned into fears, thinking he failed as a member of the pack, not even able to scare a single human away; thinking he is of no use as an alpha at all. But at the same time it scares him that for the first time, for the first time in his entire existence, someone has made it to look at him differently. Someone that isn't Woojin sees through him and it's tearing him apart. 

'What does that even mean?'' 

All these times Minho spent in silence, Woojin has watched him from a close distance. Not minding the pain in his chest from watching the person he values the most go through an entirely mind-boggling series that he has to face all alone, even if it grows each day, even if it becomes unbearable. Being there for Minho is the best help he can ever give, looking after him. The rest he needs to figure out alone.

Some days, Minho would constantly bug him about what he should do but Woojin can only turn him down thinking it's what's best for him, making himself believe that it's better to keep Minho safe with him. He knows better, Minho does too. But the confusion is eating him up alive. 

Until the day Woojin can't stand the guilt anymore, he let Minho go to the ruins after months of being held captive in his own little world of frustrations as it grew smaller and smaller and Minho was getting suffocated. Only then did Woojin decide he has to let him go, he needs to figure himself out the best way there is, he has to go. Even if it's against his own will, his law, he let Minho go. Even though he was unsure of what may happen, he had to let him go. 

 

The walk through the ruins was an awful case of nostalgia, it had only been months but Minho felt like the ruins is an entirely differently place. He doesn't recognize it anymore, he doesn't recognize himself anymore. The place that used to be his home felt even stranger now as if nothing belongs. Still, he couldn't understand why. Everything felt empty, everything felt vague. As if he sees things differently now, as if things had changed. 

He doesn't really know why. 

There was no trace of scent anywhere and Minho waited for days, but there was nothing. Has he actually scared him away? Could it be. 

He's not even sure why he's waiting, all he knows is everything's just lacking. Everything felt different. He doesn't know why, and he has to know why. 

Some nights, thoughts about the man being hurt somewhere bothers him. But he just shakes the thought off. Woojin said he'll take care of it. He believes in Woojin, he should be fine. 

But days dragged longer and the nights grew even colder and there was nothing. As time stretches out longer, the more he gets curious. He's entirely indebted, and it should be the exact contrary for he doesn't even know him to start with. But somehow that warm, warm hand had not only touched Minho, but also a part of his soul. His gaze burned memories in his mind and it's just getting harder to sleep at night. 

Until one eventful morning, the sun was shining through the broken windows but the sound of leaves slapping and twigs snapping from a distance is what woke Minho up. He jolted up as immediately as his eyes open. There a sudden rush of excitement running through his veins, and for whatever reason, he followed the sound. He was hopeful and at the same time really anxious, but he followed anyway.

There he found himself, in the old abandoned playground. His chest heaving slightly as he looks around, as if he's too distracted to use his hypersensitive senses. 

"So it's you." A voice from behind the trees spoke softly and Minho had to turn, suddenly defensive for he just realized he might've just fell for a human trap and running to the playground could just be a really terrible idea, exposing himself like that. Slowly, a figure of a man appears. He's fairly built and he's too bright to look at—he's even brighter under the sun. He stepped out with his hands in mid-air as if trying to show a harmless gesture. 

"It's... It's just me." He shows off a warm smile. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Who are you and why are you in my territory?" Minho wanted it to come off strong but he only sounded like a kid trying to take his candy back.

"Quite a lovely territory." The man complimented but Minho wasn't having it. "I'm Chan. I actually only came back to apologize for barging in. I never really thought there'd be other people in here, until the blankets came. I sort of... felt welcome too." He worked on a sincere smile, taking a step forward. 

Minho on the other hand, was too flustered to even be standing still. He flinched as the man, Chan, took a step forward and he unconsciously took one back at the same time. 

Chan's smile fades slowly as he felt like he was making the latter feel uncomfortable so he cleared his throat and spoke again. "I'm really sorry, I better leave."

Minho's expressions was a mixture of confusion and distress. Once again, he didn't know what to do. All he knows is he doesn't want Chan to leave. He doesn't know how to make the situation better but he doesn't want him to move, not a step farther from him that is. 

Just when Chan turned his back from him, his chest started aching so he spoke.

"N-no... stay. Please." 

Chan didn't move, but he didn't turn to face him either. He stood there, frozen. 

"You're a monster, aren't you?" Chan mumbled, soft enough for only him to hear, but it rode the wind and Minho heard every word clearly. He felt a stab on his chest and his eyebrows met in the middle. He never knew words like that could ever really hurt so much, or maybe it does because he never intended to hear it from someone who he thought had seen through him. 

"A monster?" Minho let out a pathetic chuckle. It rings through his head over and over and he doesn't know exactly how to react. His face held different emotions at the same time. Finally, Chan turned to face him. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" Chan's eyes held an impossible amount of sadness in them and it only confused Minho all the more. "Why did you feed me? Why did you have to care?" His head sunk and his voice grew quieter. 

Minho was silent. Moments passed and they both stayed silent. The wind passed between them but no one dared to talk, neither of them knew the answer but both of them had craved so dearly for it. Minho never knew he was suffering the very same. But neither of them knew exactly what do to.

"Tell me." 

Minho flinched.

"Because I see myself in you." 

Chan's eyes rode somewhere between confusion and curiosity and both were just plainly evident as he stared back at Minho, who was standing so incredibly still. The wind, that was silent awhile ago, now the only sound existing in the slightly tensed atmosphere. 

Minho's head sunk to the ground, "I've waited for you, for days I've.. I've felt lost. I don't even consider anything as home until you.. you just" he tried, he tried and tried to cough the words out but they seem to be stuck deep in his now heaving chest and all he can think of is that he doesn't want Chan to take any step farther from him. "All of a sudden you just happened." 

Minho might be struggling with his words but Chan was in a deeper abyss of thoughts, he could only stay silent as he watched Minho's eyes shift from anything but him. 

"You made me feel fear, you've made me feel so unsure." He worked on a scoff, "You just-" 

"Why." 

"What why.."

"Why are you still here if I only made you feel unsteady?"

Minho's eyes grew sharper but they don't pierce through Chan as he intended them to, it only made him look more lost. Lost in his thoughts, lost with his words.

"Because.. those things had only ever been such a stranger to me, but now they're here." He clenched a hand on his chest and for a second or two Chan swore he saw pain in his eyes that he so quickly had to hide. 

"I want to know why, too."


	7. ?????

✒

"Don't move!" Minho warned from the other side of the room, knees clenched against his chest as he sat on the sofa, eyeing Chan keenly from a safe distance. 

"I'm not even moving!" Chan whined back, his hands gesturing vaguely in mid-air, confusion written all over his face. 

They've been like this for the past few hours, as they agreed to just 'see what happens'. The idea itself is quite vague and fascinating, and Minho just wouldn't let his guards down. The first few moments were still a bit tensed, but now on their third hour of just 'testing the waters', which mainly means just staring at each other for hours on end that Minho denies because the idea is almost too stupid, Chan just found it a little funny and ultimately cute. He won't dare say it out loud though, the crumples by the ends of Minho's brows is warning enough. 

Minho slowly, very slowly, shifted on the sofa to sit comfortably, his shoulders still slightly tensed up though and eyes still stuck on a glare. Chan on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight. He doesn't want to push Minho off that edge but he really does just find him adorable. It's like he's moving in his own habitat by natural instinct and though he looks nothing less than a human as of the moment, his gestures suggest him to rather look like a lost puppy. Chan is just in a state of contentment being able to see him like that, to see him in general. He doesn't even know why but he is way beyond drawn than he actually expected. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, alright? You can relax." Rest assured, Chan had offered nothing but comfort even just by his voice. Even so, Minho couldn't really loosen up all that much.

Who can blame him though, he's never had any interaction with anyone else but Woojin and his district's people but they don't even like him all that much so basically, it's just him and Woojin all throughout. Now faced with an actual person, a human, he's suddenly in such state of both confusion and curiosity. In addition to that, the person sitting in the same room, opposite to him is the person who has had him in miserable paranoia for quite some time. Not that he'd admit to that fully, though. The state of mind he was put into wasn't desired by neither, and quite possibly despised but at the same time it brought them both in this situation. 

"How'd you know about this place?" Minho finally spoke, careful but at the same time with the strong urge to know. 

"Well, let's just say the people where I'm from hated me so bad. So I had to run away. I was lost in the forests for days, then I found this place. There weren't anyone in here so I thought, no one could hate me here and maybe I can stay." Chan spoke gently, explaining himself the best way he can. 

"Why'd they hate you?" 

"Well, there was this fire incident that happened in the building I was staying in and the people around the area blamed it all on me. Saying I'm an omen, that ever since moving in, I have caused so much misery to the people around me." 

"A fire? No one got hurt?" Minho's eyes slightly widen. 

"It was broad daylight and usually people are off to work, I was asleep that time so I couldn't really remember much." Chan continued. 

"Asleep? How'd you survive?" Minho's eyes only got bigger. 

"I woke up before the fire got so bad and jumped off the window, almost broke a limb." 

Minho just stared in awe for a moment.

"What caused the fire?" 

"Are you always this curious?" Chan had to chuckle, earning a soft whine from the latter. 

"Fine, enough questions for today. But you still owe me lots to tell." Minho with his infamous pout, and a little huff. 

"What about you, then? Are you not going to tell me anything about you?" 

"No."

"Why?"

"Not ready."

Chan chuckled but nodded at that. That day was very, very unusual for either of them but they figured, they can live with that. Even if not much is clear yet, trust is slowly building up and neither of them even understood where it's coming from.


	8. Questions

✒

"Why don't you ever talk about any relatives, friends?" Minho asked a little too enthusiastically as he hovers over Chan's barely awaken face. 

New day means new questions, but with the same annoying wolf boy. Not that Chan was ever even annoyed, there are just some points in time that he had wished to wake up to a peaceful morning. Not without a Minho to bother him, just with less questions maybe. A little bit of Minho letting him live. 

Chan's eyes were barely even open yet but he smiled warmly anyway. "Good morning too, cutie." 

Minho's eyebrows furrowed, all these pet names have had him feeling more like a tiny pup than the majestic beast that he actually is. 

Chan had been spending his every mornings and every night with the man who he just got to finally meet up close a couple of weeks ago. It was an outburst of unfamiliar emotions to the both of them and they have strived to keep things balanced. To keep things a little less vague, and to be able to fulfill all their 'why's and 'how's, they decided to stay under the same roof. Which isn't really an initial idea when meeting a random stranger but they are both too fascinated to fight the thought. Since it has been turning them bonkers for quite a while, and what really is there left to lose. 

Chan had prepared lunch that day, like every other days, and Minho just bombards him with random questions. Any questions he could think of at all. Not that Chan answers every single one of them but he tries anyway. Though whenever he asked questions back, Minho would usually just use his charms against the older and there's really nothing he can do about it. 

"Chan." Minho mutters softly as he watch Chan do the dishes that night, cheeks resting on his palms as he sat behind the kitchen counters. Chan hummed in response. 

"Nothing, I just want to say your name."

A soft chuckle, "Did you finally run out of questions?" was the response without even turning to look at the man who just spoke.

"No," Minho answers almost too quickly, "you won't even answer them anyway." 

Chan wraps up with the dishes before finally turning to face the latter, resting his back against the sink edge and crossing his arms right about his chest.

"Alright, then, throw me one question you so dearly crave the answer to. I'll answer it." 

Minho had to think for a moment.

"Ah!" he raised a hand up, "That night.. the first night you saw me. You weren't afraid of me, why?" his eyebrows suddenly furrowed out of curiosity as he waited for the answers. 

Chan took a deep breath, weighing the answers on the tip of his tongue before deciding to finally speak. 

"Before I got here, I so wanted to die. I stumbled upon a place where no one resides and I thought, maybe I can vanish here. I had ran out of all the reasons to even take another breath. But then you just.. you appeared out of nowhere. Sure I would've been scared, anyone with the right mind would just run away. But what's there to even lose. I was lonely, I was tired. Of everything. But suddenly there's this huge puppy trying to come at me." Chan flew his hands in the air as if gesturing a huge creature in front of him. "I thought, I just had to pet him." He chuckles.

The fascination in Minho's eyes faded as quickly as the blinking of his eyes.

"I am so not a puppy." Minho frowns. "You know what, whatever, you and your puppy thing. I'm not buying it." Minho stood up and left the kitchen with a blank expression on his face.

Chan had to laugh and woo him into the wide empty hallways of the abandoned building that leads to a living room they had decorated together a while after 'moving in'. 

"Forget it! I'm never asking anything ever again!" Minho yelled from the other end of the hallway.

"You mean it?" Chan laughed.

"NEVER!"


	9. Loopholes

✒

"This is dumb." Minho utters lifelessly, the words may be simple and his tone might be dead but it implies so many things at the same time, lowering his book from his sight a little to catch a glimpse of the other man in the poorly lit room.

"Hm, what is?" Chan's response came from the other side of the room where he had been sitting for the past few hours, watching Minho get in trance with the book he's reading and momentarily stare out the window from time to time. He figured it well enough by now, Minho's mood and perspective changes at night, depending on the size of the moon  
beaming in the sky.

The moon shone brightly from the outside and the breeze had only started to warm up from the freezing cold. Chan rested on his knuckles as he fixed his gaze on the younger. 

"This. Everything." he gestures vaguely, "Nothing makes any sense."

Chan could only shrug, staring back out the dim of a night, eyes darting deep into the motionless shadows of the forests. 

"How many times are you planning to say that?" 

"Until it makes enough sense for me to understand."

Silence fell. Neither of them dared spoke for the next few moments. Not that they needed to anyway. They figured silence, sometimes, feels more like a home than water words that had only been allowed to flow for the sake of false comfort. They were never good with words either. Both of them can only muster enough thoughts to spill and leaves the rest unspoken for the next passing moments but neither of them ever really complained. The silence just fits and the atmosphere was never too dense to suffocate so neither really mind. 

It has been days, weeks even, of figuring out whatever it was that's been tying their bonds in so many unexplainable reasons than one. Quite possibly enough time to figure out what draws them both in, which they constantly try so hard to deny. But even though they might have just agreed to stick around for the sake of maybe seeking a way to rest their wandering souls, neither of them could actually deny that the more they stick around, the deeper they fall in too. 

It only took a few more days, maybe a couple of weeks, and the two have grown closer and closer. Their interests grew deeper and they've only been craving to know more about each other. But with Minho, trying to protect the secrets of the pack, Chan had also been a little too secretive with his own identity. Cutting short on his answers, leaving some questions unresolved, sometimes even just turning the tables around, but Minho knew better than to ask twice.

"Was death your salvation?" with the same solemn voice, Minho caught Chan's attention as they were laying under the wide spread sky full of twinkling stars, arms gently touching by the sides and the intoxication made them both feel safe and at the same time a little unstable.

Chan's lips creep into a soft knowing smile as he kept his gaze gentle from one star to another, thinking these heavenly bodies can never even outshine the twinkle in Minho's eyes but he's even too flustered to dare and look at the person laying perfectly still right beside him.

"No, you are." he spoke.

Minho on the other hand might just be too naive to even be flustered at such an instance, he rolled over to his side only to stare at Chan keenly under the moonlight. 

"I thought you said I'm a monster?" 

"I did." Chan's gaze doesn't alter, "but also, you cared for me when nobody else in this godforsaken world would have." 

"You don't believe in gods, do you?" Minho blinks a few times, as if out of a known habit whenever he's expecting answers to his questions that doesn't always quite make sense. 

"I do, I believe they made me meet you too." Chan stated, finally moving his gaze to stare back at Minho's now widen eyes. 

"I don't believe in fate." Minho tried to call the sudden tingly feeling in his chest off, but obviously fail.

A soft chuckle left Chan's lips instantly. 

"For a creature of the unknown, you have quite a long list of things you don't believe in huh?" Chan jokingly mocked, earning a slight hit on his chest before Minho flopped back down.

"How come you never told me anything about your past? Like.. the things that actually matter." Minho mumbles softly after a few moments of silence, voice almost as if he's drifting off to slumber.

"How come you have so many questions?" Chan's voice was soft, sleepy almost, like-wise.

"Because you gave me the authority to ask." he huffed.

"Hm, but not the assurance of getting the answers."

"Loopholes." 

"Just sleep."

"Chan?"

A soft hum.

"I'll have some errands to run in the morning, if you don't mind."

"I can live with that."

"A few days."

Chan's breath hitched, a lump suddenly caught in his throat. 

"Just don't take forever?" 

"Few days."


	10. Homecoming

✒

The days of Minho's absence stung like an unexplainable thunder rumbling in Woojin's chest. It's not any usual for Minho to be staying in the ruins for such a long time and it's starting to worry the hell out of Woojin. He knew better than to follow him to the ruins, most importantly knowing Minho could actually sense his presence from forests apart. He has been complying to his duties just as well but the thoughts of Minho bothers him all the while. He could feel his chest tighten and his breath hitch every night, wondering what could be. But he trusts Minho too much, he'll come back. 

Time went agonizingly slow and Woojin can only take too much of the paranoia. He's had his people roaming near the ruins yet not a single useful news has been brought back to him. At a point in time he had feared Minho would just leave everything behind for a lowly human such as the one he met in the ruins, he feared Minho would be too fascinated to risk it all and blend in with the humans if worse comes to worst. Yet, he could only wonder and wait.

It's been two months. Two full months of silence; eerie against the walls of the empty halls of the once very lively house. The longing in his chest could only grow stronger and he never knew he could miss someone so much it hurts physically. The fear of losing Minho had given him too much insomnia and paranoia that at some point he had dreams of him coming back home to hold him tight and tell him he's never leaving again. The thoughts are quite kinder and Woojin figured he shouldn't even be thinking like that but he had accepted the fact that he craves for Minho's presence a long, long time ago. 

It was just another empty morning, Woojin thought, heaving a rather deep sigh before pulling himself off the sheets. His body feels heavy, partly still tiresome since sleeping hasn't been of any real help to get him well-rested anymore. He rubbed a fist against his freshly opened eyes as he wobbled along the hallways. It was quiet but something about that morning felt different. Maybe because the sun was shining differently or maybe because he just didn't get enough sleep again but then something seems out of place somehow. The corners of the house doesn't feel as lonely as they were yesterday and the reason lies right on the living room couch. Woojin could almost slap himself right then and there. Could this just be a dream? 

"Minho..." 

Minho has always been such a heavy sleeper and it wasn't even the time to prove that but Woojin was staring only a few inches away from Minho's sleeping face. He could tell so many things had happened from when he last saw him, from the dark circles under his eyes which are now gone and the oh, so different hair color he has now. Woojin's eyebrows stayed furrowed, there are so many questions bubbling in his mind at the moment and he could only wait for Minho to come awake. 

Woojin figured he should cook breakfast for the both of them, having quite a few moments of contemplating whether to leave Minho sleeping there though. There's still that faint sense of fear in his chest that what if Minho just leaves again. Still, he managed to drag himself to the kitchen and prepare something for the home coming king sleeping soundly in the couch. 

"Woojin-ah!" came the soft voice that bounced through the halls and into the kitchen where Woojin was busy putting up a proper morning meal. The voice was actually kind of hoarse, evident he's just woken up from such a deep slumber but it still sounded like such a melody to Woojin's ears. Minho has been so precious for Woojin but all the time he spent away from the alpha had made him feel like he has grown deeper feelings for the younger. He didn't even know that was still possible, for he already hold Minho so dearly. He figured only Minho can surpass the high pedestal he has put him on. 

"Morning, eggs?" Woojin greeted casually as he looked over his shoulders and eyed Minho as he sat behind the kitchen counter, concealing the excitement in his tone. 

"Yes, please." Minho leaned over the counter as he peeked, "I'm starved!" 

The breakfast has been lovely at most, Woojin exchanging laughter with Minho and him constantly ranting about how hair dyes stunk. Minho had been too fascinated with the changing of Chan's hair somewhere along the way and had bugged him to dye his too. He would pick from his locks and show it to Woojin proudly. Woojin, in return, compliments him, not without a little teasing though. 

"Are you.. back for good?" Woojin finally stated as he wiped a towel over his lips before leaning his elbows on the table. Minho's head sunk a little.

"I'm not too welcome here either way, Woojin."

"But this is your home."

"The ruins is my home. Nobody even wanted me here, but you." 

"Isn't that enough reason to stay?"

Silence, almost deafening. Woojin had wanted for Minho to stay. But looking at him now, his head low, his eyes hovered over by an unexplainable shadow that desperately wants to conceal his expressions, Woojin was not so sure. 

Minho finally lift his head up, his gaze meeting Woojin's in a bliss of what seemed like an awful attempt to put up a smile. His lips parted slightly but no sound ever came. Woojin looked aside, he need not to hear the answer anyway. It was torture enough to see Minho smile at him, for the very first time, without meaning it. 

"Promise me you'd still come around, then?" 

Anything, anything at all, for Minho. Even if his heart breaks in complete shatters. He just couldn't hold on to something he never could really call his. No matter how precious, no matter how much of a gem he is to Woojin, he'd let him go if that's what makes it all feel better for the younger. His eyes stayed fixated out the window, the sky shone a bright shade of blue and everything was beautiful yet Woojin was feeling all gray.

Minho stayed for the next three days, and for the next three days Woojin had felt both a glorious ray of sunshine but always with the verge of an awful storm. Deep down he knew things wouldn't get better from there but having Minho around again somehow distracted him from all the ungodly pain the circumstances may bring. He could only hope for another day, another hour, even just another minute of having him around. But Minho was leaving, and he would be gone for much longer. 

"Promise you'll eat, everyday." 

"Yes, sir."

"No turning if not needed, alright?"

Minho made an obvious shudder, mocking an act of turning into a beast. 

"Please, I don't want to be hearing another depicted news from the radio."

Minho huffed. "The radio. That's so archaic of you, Woojin." He let out a soft chuckle. 

"What does that even mean?" His brows were mad crumpled which only made Minho burst into a short but hefty laughter. 

"It means you're old." Minho chuckled as he took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Woojin as he rest his cheek on his shoulder, he hums. Woojin could only hold him tighter and he could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I missed your scent." Minho said, whispered almost as he sniffs around the older's neck. "I took one of your shirts, if you don't mind." came another chuckle. 

"Please don't be in any trouble. I'd tear the forest apart if you get even just a scratch, you hear me?" there was warning in his voice but at the same time it was impossibly soothing. 

Minho pats Woojin's shoulder twice before letting go of him, nodding as he showed off a bright smile. 

"Yes, mom." He mocked. 

"I'm serious." That time, Woojin's forehand was brushing gently against the soft of Minho's cheek. Minho rubbed gently against it, his eyes fluttering close.

"I know."


	11. Consent

✒

"A festival? Like.. with people? Human people?" 

"With foods and all that." Chan responded with a wide smile plastered on his face, as if excitement is rushing through his every vein.

It's only been a week since Minho came back from 'running his errands' as he called it. Chan knew better than to ask, he thought having him back is quite enough. There was a sudden sense of fulfillment the very moment Minho entered the room. He doesn't really seem to get where all these tingly feelings are coming from yet he's willed to do nothing to fight it.

"I've never been with such a huge crown before." Minho spoke softly, whispered almost, a sudden sense of fear evident in his tone. Chan gave him a gentle smile.

"There's going to be lots of book sales there, and most probably carnival rides. Have you ever been to a carnival?" 

Minho froze for a minute or two. The offer does sound quite tempting, but the pre-cautions are still overpowering everything else.

"I was never so good with people." In fact not even with his people. There had been quite a few times that the district throws gatherings like so but Minho was never the type to go to one. No matter how much Woojin lures him out, he has far accepted that even his people doesn't want him around. And the fact that he's never really allowed to mingle with actual human people drove him even farther from the chance of experiencing such things. 

"Well, neither am I." Minho sure heard a soft chuckle escape Chan's lips. "But do we really have to care about anyone else? Do we really need more than just ourselves to have fun?" 

Chan believes Minho is quite possibly the most intelligent person he has ever met, but also he can't deny the fact that the man is really quite dumb with these kinds of things. Especially when deciding for himself.

"They don't matter, you do." 

Minho pondered the thought for a good thirty minutes. When he finally spoke again, his voice came out cracking and weak. 

"I need to ask someone first."

Chan had to raise an eyebrow at that. Those words suddenly coming from someone who had stayed such a long while with him without any sense of consent from anyone else whatsoever. Minho never really fails to surprise Chan at how vague he can get.

"Who, your mom?"

Minho avoided his gaze, "almost."


	12. Persuade

✒

"Woojin-ah! Woojin-ah woojin-ah ugly bear hyung ugly woojin old ugly guy open the door!"

Woojin was still half asleep as he tended to the door, eyes barely even open as he wobbled through the hallways. On his doorstep stood a very impatient, very loud Minho banging down his door at such an ungodly hour. 

Woojin swung the door open to glare at Minho. A huge part of him is really, really glad to see Minho but at the same time he really wished he visited at a rather decent time. 

"Who raised you."

"You did!" Minho's lips grew a pout.

"God, it's 2 in the morning Minho. Are you on drugs?" 

"What do you even know about drugs, stop trying to sound younger." 

Minho barged into the house, leaving Woojin closing the door at such slow sleepy pace. If Minho's to judge, he looked like an actual sloth. 

"What brought you here so sudden?"

"You sound like you don't like having me around anymore." Minho slumped down on the sofa, his arms crossed right about his chest. 

"Not much when I'm trying to get some sleep."

"You're mean!"

"No, you are. What can I do for you, then?" Woojin stood right in front of Minho, mirroring his crossed arms. 

"Firstly.." Minho paused for a while. Weighing the expressions playing on Woojin's barely awaken face. "I need money." 

Currency doesn't really have any bearing in the district, everyone in the pack lives almost extremely barbaric. Aside from the fact that they are all initially savage, they also do not go by the laws of the modern civilization. Even so, they live in harmony, through trading and old fashioned way of living. But Minho sure knows Woojin keeps a couple of things from the village for when they have to blend in which only happens when there are crossovers with other packs from hidden places only the council knows where.

"You called me old and ugly, woke me up at god knows what time, then come for my money like that. You're brave."

"You raised me, why do you sound so surprised."

"Point taken, but what's the money for?"

Minho's hands were suddenly right about his face, clenched together as if he's begging dearly for his life.

"Let me go to the village." 

"What? No." Woojin's expressions suddenly dropped blank, all the drowsiness in his system suddenly vanished.

"Please just this once, I really just wanna go to that carnival Chan told me about."

"I don't trust this Chan."

"Please please I'll be really really really really really careful! I promise!"

"I don't trust you being careful either."

Minho whined, almost like a toddler for a piece of candy. 

"I can handle myself!"

"That's the thing, you've never been with people. What if something happens? No."

"I've never been with people because you never let me! When will I ever get to."

If it can keep him safe for a really really long time, Woojin is more than willing to keep him away from anyone. It will never be such a good idea to let him go with humans. 

"Woojin please, just this once. I promise I'll be really, really safe. I'm old enough to decide for myself now! I even got my hair dyed, remember?" Minho's eyes were actually about teary and Woojin could've sworn he has never seen Minho want something so bad that he'd go this far to get his way with him.

"That's different." Minho saw the sharp of Woojin's jaw tighten as he evidently gnawed on the inside of his cheeks, Minho could only gulp at that. "What if the council finds out? Minho, it's dangerous. Forbidden, even. It's way beyond me and you."

"Woojin, I want to see the world. I want to know what it feels like to actually... exist."

"I know. You know I would do anything to keep you happy, but not this one. A single mistake could lead into chaos and chaos is a luxury none of us can ever afford." 

"Why can't you ever trust me with this." Minho's eyes were obviously looking for answers in Woojin's, slightly shaky as if something in his chest aches. 

"It's not you that I don't trust."

"You never trust anyone, ever." 

"I swore with every last beat of my blood pump that I will protect the pack and, most importantly, you."

"It's called a heart, Woojin, you almost don't even have one." Minho's tone was sharp and it pierced through Woojin like a wooden spear.

"Let me do my job properly." Woojin left the living room as if his feet were acting on their own accord, storming into the kitchen, anywhere else at all. Just to avoid Minho's gaze, because no matter how tough of an alpha he may be, he knew that he was never really strong enough to keep Minho away from anything that could possibly make him any happier. But can he ever blame himself for always putting Minho's safety on top of his list? 

Minho moved his gaze out the window, into the dark shadows of the forest. It doesn't feel right, he knew in his heart that going against Woojin's will was never the right thing to do. But for the first time, for the very first time, he felt the urge to rebel against him. He felt the strong urge of wanting something so bad that he was ready to argue with Woojin just to get it. He doesn't even understand where all this desire is coming from, nor if Chan is worth breaking Woojin's trust. Still, he wanted to go.

"Woojin-ah." came a soft voice from the doorway of the kitchen, Woojin managed to turn from leaning against the sink edge to face Minho. 

"I'm sorry for making you mad." Minho's voice grew even softer, his eyes fixated on his fingers that are now fondling together. "I didn't mean to go that far, I was just so excited." 

Minho heard a sigh from the latter.

"Remember when I was younger.." he cleared his throat, speaking a little louder, "I wanted to climb a tree so bad and you wouldn't let me because I might fall?" he chuckled, "but I got you to say yes and I did fall from the tree and almost broke a limb. You told me it's alright to try new things and learn from my mistakes." 

Minho finally got to move his gaze up to meet Woojin's worried ones. "That carnival is the tree, Woojin. I'll never learn anything if you'll never let me try anything new anymore."

Woojin could only stare.

"I have two weeks before this carnival, I hope that's enough time to change your mind."


End file.
